Hold Me And Never Let Go
by Jasper's Waifu
Summary: What you been waiting for the sequel! Shen and Rosaline are twins. Now Rosaline has a family of her own. Now something threatens her babies and family. Shen has a secret and never told his sister. Waring: Kidnapping, Murder and Evil Villain!
1. Chapter 1

Rosaline was asleep and Crane laid next to her. Then they heard a noise in the nursery Rosaline ran to the nursery and Lillian was missing.

" MY BABY!" Rosaline cried as Crane looked shocked and held his wife

The next day Shen came over and Rosaline had Crane Jr with her. She bounced the baby on her knee and Shen looked at his sister.

" Are you ok?" Shen asked as she shook her head no and looked at him

" Shen please if you can find our daughter." Rosaline said as Crane came over and got his son

" Am going to the Jade Place with Junior." Crane said smiling and leaving

" How long has he been like that?" Shen asked as she sniffed and sobbed

" Since someone took her, he smiles but I know he's hiding his pain inside it's not healthy Shen." Rosaline said as he gave her tea and he sighed

" That's how I felt when I lost you, but I promise I will find Lillian then I'll put thoses kidnappers in prison." Shen declared and she hugged him

Shen walked to the Jade Place he saw his girlfriend waiting for him. He smiled and kissed her lips.

" Sorry dear, my niece is missing." Shen said as she looked worried and he looked at her

" Am sorry Shen." Vixey said smiling and he smiled back

" We heard the news and were coming with you." Po said as Viper, Monkey, Mantis and Tigergess nodded

They left in search of the little girl and Vixey watched them leave.


	2. Chapter 2

Crane washed dishes as Rosaline held there son Junior. She sighed she hoped Shen would find there daugther she didn't like the way her husband was acting.

Shen was traveling with Po, Shifu, Tigeress, Mantis, Viper and Monkey. Po sat down and he looked around.

" We should rest here for the night." Shifu said as he looked at they rested

" But my niece could be dead Master Shifu we have to." Shen begun to say and Po put his hand on his back

" Master Shifu is right Shen we have to rest I know you worried so am i." Po said smiling at him and Shen sighed

" Thank you Po." Shen said as everyone went to sleep and Po chuckled

" Anything for you Shen." Po said smiling and looking at the stars

" Po am so scared for her she's just a baby, she could be hurt or worse." Shen said crying and Po hugged him

" Shen I promise we will find her just like we found Rosaline." Po said as Shen smiled and Shen looked into his eyes

They stared at each other they started getting closer to each other's faces and Shen kissed Po on his lips. Then Shen opened his eyes and they both were shocked.

" I... Am sorry I." Shen said as Po smiled and kissed him again

" It's ok." Po said smiling and Shen chuckled as they held hands

They went to sleep Shen knew he would have to explain this to Vixey.


	3. Chapter 3

" Hello Vixey." Lucifer said as she smiled and kissed him

" Hello my love did you get the brat?" Vixey asked as Lucifer nodded and there was Lillian

" So is Shen touching you?" Lucifer asked jealously and she looked at him

" No I would never let him touch me he's kissed me but his kisses are nothing like yours besides we both know why we're doing this to destroy that peacocks family line." Vixey said as he smiled and kissed her

" Oh by the way I sent someone to visit a sortent peacock." Lucifer said smirking and Vixey laughed

Crane came home with Junior he put Junior in the nursery, he wanted to talk about this with his wife but it was hard. He went to the bedroom and froze. Rosaline was on the bed with a knife in her chest Crane covered his mouth then backout of the room.

Crane had tears steaming down his face and he went back in the room. He picked up his wife and held her close while crying.

" It's done Lucifer the peacock is dead." The minion said as Vixey's eyes grew wide and Lucifer smiled

" Excellent!" Lucifer said leaving the room and Vixey sat on the bed

" No one was suppose to get hurt or killed I got to warn Shen but first your going home little one." Vixey said grabbing the baby and running toward the village


	4. Chapter 4

Crane buried Rosaline he had Mr. Ping watch Junior while he buried his wife. Crane sat on the couch after washing his wings.

" open my eyes

I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light

I can't remember how

I can't remember why

I'm lying here tonight

And I can't stand the pain

And I can't make it go away

No, I can't stand the pain

How could this happen to me?

I made my mistakes

Got nowhere to run

The night goes on

As I'm fading away

I'm sick of this life

I just wanna scream

How could this happen to me?

Everybody's screaming

I try to make a sound but noone hears me

I'm slipping off the edge

I'm hanging by a thread

I wanna start this over again

So I try to hold onto a time when nothing mattered

And I can't explain what happened

And I can't erase the things that I've done

No, I can't

How could this happen to me?

I made my mistakes

Got nowhere to run

The night goes on

As I'm fading away

I'm sick of this life

I just wanna scream

How could this happen to me?

I made my mistakes

Got nowhere to run

The night goes on

As I'm fading away

I'm sick of this life

I just wanna scream

How could this happen to me?" Crane sung and Vixey came in

" Crane I came to tell you am sorry, my boss Lucifer killed Rosaline we were only surpose to stop Shen from having kids no one was surpose to die." Vixey said as she gave Lillain to Crane and Crane looked at her

" You... I never want to see you again stay away from my children and I'll tell Shen all about you." Crane said getting his baby and Vixey nodded

" I understand Crane." Vixey said leaving and Crane kissed his child's forehead

" Xing take a message to Shen and the others they need to hear this." Crane said as Xing nodded and feel off

" Were off to see the kidnapper, the awful Kidnapper." Po sung as Shen laughed and Shifu rolled his eyes

" Master Shifu I brought a message from Master Crane." Xing said as Shifu looked at it and the turned around

" Lets go, Shen your sister is dead Vixey's boss killed her." Shifu said walking and Shen looked shocked

" Rosaline is... is no it can't be." Shen cried as Po grabbed him and Shen cried

" I know, I know it's ok." Po whispered and Po carried him back to the village


	5. Chapter 5

Shen with Po arrived at Crane's home. Shifu looked at the others Monkey went to the Jade Place he couldn't handle it. Tigeress went to the Jade place with Viper and Manits they couldn't handle it either but Tigeress only went to comfort them.

Crane opened the door Shen hugged him crying and Po had tears steaming down his face.

" Where is she buried?" Shen asked as Crane walked and they stopped at a cross

" My love, my heart my jewel." Crane whispered putting flowers on the grave and Shen touched the cross

" Crane I want to see her before we put her to rest finally please for me." Shen asked as Crane nodded and Po helped

Lifting the body up from the ground Crane shakely lifted the casket open and Shen looked at her. She looked so peaceful Shen touched her face gently and he cried.

" Let me hold you close until we have no more tears, let me hear your voice until you have nothing more to say, let see thoses beautiful eyes until they close for rest, let me hear your heart until it stops, beautiful sweet sister of mine let me hold you one more time." Shen sung letting the tears fall and Po hugged him

Crane let the grave he couldn't take it anymore. Po notcied he was gone he kissed Shen on the lips and Po felt something move. Po quickly looked down at Rosaline he smiled and put his ear to her chest.

" Shen she's alive!" Po said smiling though tears and Shen run to get Crane

Shen was happy he told Crane who ran out there helping them put her inside. Once the doctor was called all they had to do was wait for her to wake up. The waiting was painful to Shen, Po and Crane.


	6. Chapter 6

" Crane?" Rosaline smiled and Crane kissed her passionately

Shen and Po smiled then kissed each other. Shifu looked at the two with a smile and then Rosaline looked at them.

" Brother, am so happy you two finally got together!" Rosaline smiled as the two looked at her confused and Crane chuckled

" What do you mean Sister." Shen said as Rosaline hugged him and she smiled at the two

" I knew Po liked you when you two were practicing fighting." Rosaline smiled and they smiled to

Po and Shen left, Shen never saw Vixey again. Shen later married Po and they got a house together.

Meanwhile

" So you delivered the baby back." The man glared at Vixey and she looked at him

" Yes I did but you will never hurt that family again." Vixey said killing him and he shot her in the head

They were both dead. Vixey knew she wasn't going to come out of the fight alive that's why she let him kill her but before he shot her she plunged the knife into his heart making his finger slip then kill her. But the strange thing is she died with a smile on her face.

One year later

Shen and Po adopted two children they named them Ping Jr and Zoey. Rosaline became a teacher after having her third child she named her Violet. Crane went back to the Five but always came home to his loving wife and three children.

There son Junior followed in his father's footsteps and became a member of the furious five becoming the furious six. Lillian she went off to see the world later coming back with a soon to be husband that both Shen and Crane did not like.

Shifu passed away naming Rosaline the Mistress of the Jade Place. Tigerss left the five after Shifu died she saw no reason to be there anymore. Monkey, Viper, and Mantis stayed, Shen became the fifth member of the five so he could always stay close to his number one panda, Dragon Warrior and husband Po.

Hope when you take that jump, you don't fear the fall

Hope when the water rises, you built a wall

Hope when the crowd screams out, they're screaming your name

Hope if everybody runs, you choose to stay

Hope that you fall in love, and it hurts so bad

The only way you can know is give it all you have

And I hope that you don't suffer but take the pain

Hope when the moment comes, you'll say...

I, I did it all

I, I did it all

I owned every second that this world could give

I saw so many places, the things that I did

With every broken bone, I swear I lived

Hope that you spend your days, but they all add up

And when that sun goes down, hope you raise your cup

Oh, I wish that I could witness all your joy and all your pain

But until my moment comes, I'll say...

I, I did it all

I, I did it all

I owned every second that this world could give

I saw so many places, the things that I did

With every broken bone, I swear I lived

Oh

With every broken bone, I swear I lived.

With every broken bone, I swear I...

I, I did it all

I, I did it all

I owned every second that this world could give

I saw so many places, the things that I did

With every broken bone, I swear I lived.

Oh

I swear I lived. Ohhh


End file.
